The Lullaby The Seven Walls
by TheTomeMaster
Summary: A lullaby that carries Emma and Ray through their time together, what happened during the months they took to find the seven walls?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So I just kinda wanted to get this up because I've fallen in love with this anime/manga. THERE IS MANGA SPOILERS so if you only watched the anime and don't want spoilers, don't look :D The rest will be uploaded once I know how the manga ends (if I wanna change the ending or not. Even I have my suspicions..) Anyways! Enjoy!

The first time

It started in the bunker of B06-32. Emma and Ray were constantly up, searching through the books and knowledge left to them, searching for their next step. Late at night when everyone was in bed, he'd heard it for the first time. Coming from the bathroom was humming, the very same song he himself had hummed for years, the song from his mother. He waited by the door and when it opened, his black eyes landed on her. Emma. She gave him a smile as she looked up at him with her vibrant green eyes. This was the first time it happened. Thank goodness for the dark of the hallway, because his cheeks were slightly tinged pink. He looked away, words seeming to not come. "You can have the bathroom, Ray," Emma said before letting out a single little laugh. She was tired, he noticed it as he started to raise his hand. His mouth opened to say something but he neglected it and turned, walking into the bathroom.

The second time

It happened again when they were on the way to Goldy Pond. It was Emma's watch second. She was sitting against a tree when it started. Ray's eyes slowly opened, not fully, more of a lidded nature, but he was listening. She was humming it again. Coming from her, it was music. He slowly pushed his tired, aching body up as he walked over to her. No words exchanged as her gaze moved to him. Sitting down next to her, Ray leaned his head over onto her shoulder, his eyes closing once more. A small blush made it's way to Emma's cheeks as she watched him start to fall back into his light slumber. She turned her head back and laid her cheek on his head, as she continued to hum. Needless to say, even though sitting up was uncomfortable while sleeping, it was the best sleep Ray had gotten in his life.

The third time

Emma had been gravely wounded at Goldy Pond, to the point the man rushed her back to B06-32. She'd been out of it for nearly a month. Hearing the lullaby, Emma's eyes flickered and her fingers twitched against… something… Being back for only a week, Ray had never left her side. As her eyes slowly opened, she caught sight of Ray's head down on her bed, his arms acting as a pillow, but his left hand still gripped in Emma's. He seemed like he was dozing, but still humming. A small smile formed on Emma's lips as she parted them. "Ray…" was all that quietly came out. This caused the black haired boy to shoot up straight, their eyes meeting right away.

"Emma… welcome back," he said, a smile creeping up from his mouth. Emma nodded and watched him as he moved closer. She turned her head and closed her eyes, smiling as their foreheads touched. It was a moment they got to share together, a moment that belonged to them, something they'd not gotten to have since before Goldy Pond, before Emma was kidnapped. Ray wanted to tell her how frightened he was, how determined he was, how angry, how sad, how happy he was, but a content sigh only came. Emma wanted to say how happy, how scared, how worried she was, but a slight giggle only came. These situations, Ray, Emma, and Norman never needed to say much to one another. It was like they'd always had a telepathic connection those three. With Norman gone, Emma and Ray made sure to hold onto one another even more so than before. Ray couldn't do it… he couldn't lose her too.

As if on cue, the redhead spoke up, "I'm here, Ray." He drew back just enough, his mouth opening to start to speak when others suddenly rushed into the room.

"EMMA!" they all yelled with excitement.

The fourth time

Emma had finally been released to move around from the infirmary. To bad it was late at night. After finishing eating in the kitchen, Emma walked into the library. It was dark and she didn't want to turn on the big light, so she grabbed a lantern starting to walk through all the different isles of books. Some were in piles, others looked like they'd been rehomed right away, no doubt everyone was taking advantage of the knowledge that these books possed. It was in her absent mind that she started to hum. Pulling down a book, she looked up. Footsteps… No one should be up this late… She smiled a bit. Well, maybe one. She set the lantern and book down on the nearby table when she looked over. Standing there was Ray again. It was finally time to ask her. He opened his mouth as he started over to her. He was starting to outgrow her even just in the few months they'd been away from Grace Field. As his gaze met hers in the dim light, he had to ask it. "How do you know that song?" Emma's gaze didn't leave his for a moment before a small smile appeared on her lips.

"You used to hum it all the time. After a few times, I picked it up. I wouldn't have been surprised if Norman did as well…" she said before her gaze parted from his, looking down. Then, Ray did a very un Ray thing and gathered Emma up in his arms, pulling her close to him as he closed his eyes tight. Emma blinked for a moment before slowly moving her arms up around him, her eyes closing.

"Don't ever leave me, Emma," he said into her hair as his grip around her tightened, as if he was holding onto his last bit of sanity. Her head shook.  
"How could I?" she asked, as she gripped the back of his shirt. "We'll all have a home some day. Together. Away from the demons, away from the farm." The pair stayed like that for a few minutes? Hours? They never checked, they just sealed the silent promise they'd made to one another.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like forever since they'd started to look for the seven walls, but in reality it had only been four months. They'd come home briefly to resupply and change directions. Emma and Ray were both thirteen now and their height difference was starting to show. The biggest reason they had to come home, they were all outgrowing their clothes. Out of everything they'd thought about, clothes weren't on the list. Taking turns sleeping was now a routine for the scouting group and everyone had their partners to count on to watch their backs while they slept. But at home? The little kids all shared one huge room with mattresses spread everywhere. The older ones? They had their own, more like large closets with a full sized bed, but it was theirs. Sneaking down the hall, was Emma. Her footsteps didn't echo anymore as her hand came to a door knob. A small blush crept to her cheeks as she slowly turned it, pulling the door open just enough to slip inside. Once the door was closed, Emma was jerked away from it, letting out a surprised yelp as her back hit the soft mattress. A smirk came from Ray's mouth as he stayed on all fours over her. Emma couldn't help but laugh. It started to become a competition between them who could be more sneaky. "Can't sleep?" he asked before moving off of her to the other side of the bed. She shook her head.

"You get used to it, you know?" she asked, rolling onto her side, facing him. He nodded.

"Any longer and I was going to do the same," he said. In the four months prior, they'd always had slept against one another as the other kept watch. Emma moved her hand to the back of Ray's head as she pulled him closer, her forehead touching his, making both of them smile slightly. Emma's arm dropped, but her hand stayed where it was, starting to make small circles as she did to try and make him relax like when they were staying the night in hostile territory. Ray moved his arms around Emma and pulled her close, his eyes closing. This felt better… Sleeping alone was pretty much impossible now for either of them, so this was the easiest solution, one they didn't mind at all. All that was left, was Emma's humming, lulling Ray to sleep.

Morning came and B06-32 was bustling with morning activity, though our sleeping pair had no clue. It was the best sleep they'd gotten in four months. They were so entwined that it was hard to see where one started and the other ended from outside the covers. When Ray's door opened, Gilda popped her head in. "Ray, breakfast," she said, cheery and excited before blinking and looking at the bed. The one pushing themself up wasn't Ray, but Emma and Guilda's cheeks turned red. "Ah… Emma! Good morning!" she said flustered.

"Good morning, Gilda," she said as she rubbed her eyes. The raven haired boy's eyes opened at the removal of Emma and he blinked once hard before pushing himself up as well.

"We'll be there in a bit," Ray answered to Gilda's reason for being there. Gilda nodded as she closed the door, causing Emma and Ray to exchange a look before laughing. They'd not realized this wasn't a norm anymore.

"I'll go get dressed in my room," Emma said as she stood up, but when she did, she was pulled to sit back on the bed, arms around her shoulders from behind. "R-ray…" she said, her cheeks flushed pink. Ray's eyes were closed, his chin on her shoulder. Emma's hands slowly went to Ray's as she gripped onto them, her own eyes closing once again. Why was it that the growing need to stay beside him was getting worse. He felt it too. As if he let her go, he'd never see her again. Though they wouldn't get anything done staying like this… He slowly moved his arms, letting Emma go as she stood up. Looking at him, her gaze lingered on him before she left the room.

The day passed slowly as all of their little siblings ambushed Emma and Ray, showing them what they'd learned about the seven walls and various other things while they were away. Emma looked completely enthralled with it all, excitedly learning and categorizing in her head who knew what. Such a difference in knowledge would surely help in the future. But throughout the day glances were stolen as Emma and Ray's eyes would meet. A small smile would form on their lips as the gaze was kept for a few seconds before they would return to whoever was showing them the newest thing.

It wasn't until Emma had finished putting down one of the last kids that she let out a small breath. She missed them all dearly, and as she stood up, she found herself humming Ray's lullaby. She walked out of the room, dodging sleeping kids as she did, slowly closing the door. Turning, Emma almost walked into Ray who seemed to be waiting for her. She took his hand as she started down the hall. "Emma," he said quietly, causing the redhead to turned her gaze to him. "What if I told you my mom hummed that to me?" he asked. Emma raised a brow, going quiet now.

"Like your birth mother?" she asked. He closed his eyes for a moment as he reached, opening his door, walking into his room with her. "Do you remember what she looked like?" Emma asked, as she sat on his bed, pulling her socks off.

"As if I saw her only a few months ago," he said, sitting next to her, already barefoot.

"Do you think we could find her?" Emma asked excitedly. "Maybe we could get her out too!" Emma said, starting to think. Where would they all come from? There had to be some sort of breeding facility. Maybe- Her thoughts were interrupted by Ray shaking his head.

"They probably killed her because we escaped," he said, shaking his head. "I asked her one day why she had me… She said survival," he said. Things clicked for Emma and she turned, staring at him for a few moments. Tears threatened to come out of her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck as they started to come out.

"I'm so sorry Ray!" she said, crying. Ray was dumbfounded as to why Emma was crying. His brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry that you knew this while we always fantasized about our new families. I'm sorry you had to go through knowing she was your mom and that you held this secret all these years. I'm sorry you had to plot and plan all by yourself for six years, and I'm sorry!" she said, gripping tighter to him. How he still managed to smile through the years she didn't know. He'd even been planning to kill himself before the escape and that… well that never sunk in till now either, causing the tears to flow more. How could she live if he was dead too? Ray pulled Emma onto his lap before wrapping his arms tightly around her, burying his face in her shoulder, tears starting to threaten his own eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't see until that night. Something was always bothering you, but I never asked… I never thought… I'll never leave you alone again," she said, shaking a bit as she cried. It felt different. With her family, she loved every single one of them, but with Ray there was a need, a need she couldn't explain. It made her heart pound faster against her chest. She felt as if she let him go, he would suffer alone again. Eventually, he moved so they were laying down, Emma refusing to let him go. It made him happy, to know someone cared this much. He started to hum as he reached up, stroking her cheek and this time, she was the one to be lulled to sleep. When he was sure she was asleep, he let out a sigh, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She'd never know it was her first, and he could continue to be a brother to her while keeping this hidden in his heart.


End file.
